Guilty
by Evil Kistune
Summary: Draco hasn't been turning up to classes and Harry goes to find our why.


Guilty  
  
Lately things just weren't right at Hogwarts. There were fewer fights in the corridors while waiting for classes, it was too quiet and a certain Malfoy wasn't parading around the castle like he owned the place. In fact Malfoy hadn't left his dorm room for the last two days. A detail Harry Potter noticed.  
  
"Where's Malfoy. Don't you think it's weird here's not here again?" whispered Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin in the same yeah as Malfoy.  
  
"I heard he had a fight with his girlfriend and that's why he hasn't left his room. He was crying or something," whispered one of her friends.  
  
"Don't you think I'd know that? I am his girlfriend!" replied Pansy angrily but quietly.  
  
"Pansy he broke up with you six months ago. It's time for you to move on," her friend replied.  
  
Pansy went silent not only because this was true but also because Snape the potions master had just arrived.  
  
"Inside. Hurry up!" he said irritably.  
  
They all went inside and Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at their usual table.  
  
"I wonder if the rumours are true," whispered Ron.  
  
"Who would want to be with a Malfoy?" said Hermione. "I doubt it's that. Probably his daddy won't buy him a new broom or something."  
  
"You don't know anything about Malfoy," Harry suddenly burst out.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"I know he's a git that doesn't care about anyone but himself," said Ron. "And that's enough for me. Why are you defending him anyway? Are you ill?"  
  
"Yeah must be," mumbled Harry not looking at them.  
  
"Harry are you all right? You haven't been yourself lately," said Hermione concerned.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Will you three stop talking!" said Snape walking up to them. "And do the work I've told you to."  
  
"Yes sir," the mumbled and got out their quills and parchment.  
  
Potions seemed to last unusually long that day. Potions always seemed long and it was Harry's worst subject but today was different. Finally the bell went for lunch. Harry quickly packed up his books and stuffed them in his bag. He didn't even wait for the other two. As soon as he was out the door he headed to the Slytherin common room with the crowd of Slytherins. He stayed in the shadows so that no one would question what he was doing.  
  
Earlier that day Harry decided that if Draco wasn't in classes today he would visit him and find out why. While Ron was showering he had slipped his invisibility cloak in his bag just in case and now he was glad he did. While still in the shadows he slipped it on and waited for the last of the students to enter their common room then he followed them in. He crept quietly up the staircase after Crabbe and Goyle and into their dorm room.  
  
"Still not coming to classes?" Crabbe grunted.  
  
"Go away," said Draco from his bed where the curtains were drawn.  
  
"Fine. If you get over this we'll be at lunch," answered Goyle.  
  
And they left the dormitory. Apparently the others didn't want to come up to their dorm.  
  
After the footsteps had faded and Harry was sure there was no one else left in the common room he stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"NO! How many ti-," the curtains were thrown back and Draco's angry face appeared but he had stopped talking when he didn't see anyone there.  
  
Harry giggled and took off the cloak.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Draco.  
  
"You haven't left the dorm in two days. I want to know why," said Harry calmly.  
  
"Oh like you don't know," said Draco.  
  
"I don't actually."  
  
Draco moved to close the curtains but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Tell me!" Harry demanded.  
  
Draco sighed then mumbled something and didn't look at Harry.  
  
"What? I didn't hear that," said Harry.  
  
"You called me a git," said Draco still not looking at Harry.  
  
"That's it? Everyone calls you a git!" said Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah but you're the only one that makes me feel bad about it!" said Draco so forcefully that Harry nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"I do? Oh Draco I'm sorry! But for the record I didn't actually call you a git," said Harry.  
  
"You described it though," said Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry! Come down to lunch," said Harry pulling Draco up.  
  
Draco didn't bother fighting it. He got dressed and followed Harry down to the great hall.  
  
"We shouldn't go in together," said Harry.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Harry went in first and sat down then Draco walked in as confident as ever. All the Slytherins applauded as though Draco had just won the house cup and the Quidditch cup single handedly.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
That was sooooo lame. Anyway Okami I am soooooo sorry. I felt really bad since you told me that and then today I went and pissed Fi off. Good start, no? Anyway again I am sooo sorry. Later~ 


End file.
